


Lay Down Your Arms (and surrender to mine)

by 9KLR2



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Steve and Bucky make it out of WW2 and Steve works in the SSR with Peggy.<br/>Steve loves Bucky and Peggy, Peggy loves Steve and Angie.<br/>Bucky and Angie bond over how their best loves are reckless maniacs.<br/>To blend in with the society of the time, Steve marries Peggy and Bucky marries Angie and they share a house, where they more often then not, end up puppy piled together.<br/>Put together they are an Awesome Foursome of sass and crime-fighting.<br/>And they’re a happy little bunch of polyamorous sinnamon rolls because they deserve to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Lay down your arms" by Ann Shelton. 
> 
> More chapters to come. Sadly, I'm a slow writer.

Chapter 1; Flashbacks. 

I’m with you till the end of the line

You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?  
I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one

You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?  
Every word.

Just go! Get out of here!  
No, not without you!

I’ve loved Bucky since I was a kid, but I’m falling in love with you too. I can’t give up either of you.  
Maybe you don’t have to.

Please don’t do this.  
If we don’t a lot of people are gonna die.  
Come back to me. Just promise you’ll come back.  
We promise. 

 

Agent Carter, we found them. They’re alive.


	2. Authors note

Hi. Just reassuring anyone interested that this story has not been abandoned. I'm just waiting for my DVD of Agent Carter to arrive to I can write the story properly. Should be soon. :)


End file.
